His Demons
by Kid A1
Summary: A GT fic. 17's been having strange spells... two mad scientists and his evil twin lurk in the darkness...can his wife, Arale Norimaki, conquer his demons and save Earth? *Complete*
1. Mysteries of the Mind

****

His Demons

a DBGT fanfic by LadyRivka

"…Not tonight, dear, I don't feel like it."

Arale just sat there on the right side of the bed and stared. This was very unusual for _Shujin-kun_ as Arale called Juunanagou. Every night since they had first gotten married he had usually wanted to make love until sunrise. But the past week had been weird. Juunana wasn't acting like himself. He seemed disinterested in everything: hunting, sex, his family…and for some reason, he would go into these odd spells where he would lie there, almost catatonic, and start screaming like hell, mostly about Dr. Gero and the need to get him out of his head.

Arale was confused, even due to the circumstances. "Hoyo? But I'm wearing that nightie you like…"

"Dammit, Arale, I don't care anymore. You should understand…"

"What?"

"For some reason I sense that bastard is trying to do something with me again."

"Didn't you tell me he was dead?"

"Yes, I did. I killed him with one swift kick to his head. But I didn't really kill him…"

"Hoyoyoyo?!? What do you mean?" Arale curled up into a ball, frightened.

"Gero's still in my head. I can't do anything about it. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this crap…"

"It's not crap. You have me, shujin-kun!" said Arale, worried.

Juunana fell from his sitting-up position, and banged himself down against the futon mattress. His eyes appeared to roll back into his head, and his whole body went limp as he muttered, "Get…him…out….get…him…out…he…is…here…get…him…the…hell…out…" over and over, his voice growing louder and more frantic.

"SHUJIN-KUN!" Arale screamed as she tried to make him come to. She slapped his face, she shook him, but nothing worked. She put on her bathrobe and slippers, grabbed an activation device, and headed for her daughter's room.

She opened the door and pressed the ON button. "Cipu-chan, Daddy's having one of his fits again. Can you help me?"

The five-year-old android rubbed her eyes. "_Haha-san_, you woke me up! I was dreamin' about ponies and me shooting the ponies and…"

"No time. Daddy's having a fit, and you need to help me help him get out of it."

"M'kay", Cipu yawned as she lazily followed her mother into the master bedroom. There she saw her father, screaming like a banshee, his body oddly rigid.

"_Ch-chichi-san_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't! I'm here!!!!"

As if by magic, Juunana got up at the sound of his daughter's plaintive cries. "Don't worry, C-ko, I was just having some sort of odd…what do humans call them…nightmare. I know it's not real, but I lose it, I lose everything." Staring off into the window, he said contemplatively, "I've lost everything thanks to that rat bastard Gero, but I've gained some of it back thanks to you two, but I have a feeling I may lose even you two…"

Meanwhile, three sinister figures were on a hill, watching the goings-on.

"Somehow, he knows…" said one.

"It's his human base. He still has some sort of a subconscious mind…he will need some persuasion." The second figure cocked his head and grinned evilly. "That's where you come in, my dear Hellfighter…"

"I shall do my best, Doctor," the third figure smirked.

"And about the purple-haired girl?" asked the first figure.

"What about her?" replied the second.

"What should we do with her?"

"She is one of the most advanced androids ever built…built by one Norimaki Senbee. She is almost exactly like a human being, although she is more efficient than what Nature ever intended…and she was built from the ground up. An amazing feat of technology…"

"Like Cell?"

"She is better than Cell, in many respects. Actually, it puzzles me how the man known throughout the Terran scientific community as " the incredibly incompetent 'Dr. Slump' " could build something like her…if we could win her over to our side, revenge would be more than exacted."

"But what about our plan?"

"We will see how the two #17's react to each other, and if that isn't enough, we will take her, too."

"Ah, brilliant as always, Dr. Gero," smirked Hellfighter. "I suppose we will wait until sunrise, yes?"

"Yes," responded the two mad scientists in unison.

END CHAPTER 1

JAPANESE VOCAB NOTE

Shujin= Husband (more specifically, the speaker's husband; an Arale-ism I came up with [shujin-kun])

Chichi= (the speaker's) father; Daddy, Dad

Haha= (the speaker's) mother; Mommy, Mom

__

Chichi and _haha_ are used in place of _otoosan_ and _okaasan_ when referring to one's own parents. (Thank you, Penniman-sensee!!!)


	2. Shujin-kun is Missing!

****

His Demons, Chapter 2 :

__

Shujin-kun is Missing!!

A DBGT fanfiction by LadyRivka

Arale woke up that morning, not knowing what to expect. Juunana had gone out hunting again, that was sure, which meant that she had to get the house halfway in order and fix breakfast and lunch for herself and give her husband and daughter their servings of Robobitan A. She quickly put on a spearmint-green dress, a pioneer-style one that went almost to her ankles, her lucky apron, a pair of socks, her glasses, and her slippers (not necessarily in that order). She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and quickly put her long lilac tresses into a neat braid.

She was the very image of the loyal Japanese housewife, the one who always stood by her husband through thick and thin, no matter what he did.

She began work on the master bedroom, rolling up the futon and putting it in the closet, then started mindlessly sweeping the floor, humming a tune that had seemed to be forgotten by everyone else but her…[_asoko, asoko, Arale-cha-n, n'cha, n'cha, n'cha-cha,_ _kin-ka-ka-kin-kin-kang, ku-pe-pu-pe-pi-pi-po, Gacchan mo…_]

Juunanagoo was out in the middle of the woods, ready for a long day's work of hunting small game and chopping down lumber for firewood and for wood-carving, his hobby from which his family managed to survive. He sensed a strange presence surrounding him, enveloping him…

__

Could it be…?

No. He's dead. You killed him, Juunanagoo. Logic just had to prevail in the cyborg's mind.

But this feeling…what is it?

Suddenly, Juunana blurted aloud, " _Nan desu ka? Dare-ga imasu ka_?" (What's that? Who's there?)

A voice, sounding much like his own, answered, "I am you, you are me. We will become one."

"NEVER!" he screamed at the voice. But then he felt his head tingle and his feet not following his mind's directions. Whoever he was had hypnotized him.

"You will get our sister and take over the world…"

"Take over…" he muttered, blindly repeating what Hellfighter was saying.

"Take over."

"Yeeesss…" Old Juunana smirked. Hellfighter had gotten ahold of his mind.

The best was yet to come.

"_Haha-san_, did you feel that?" A nervous Cipu tugged at her mother's dress. "_Chichi-san_'s gone!"

"Of course he's gone," answered Arale. "Don't worry, Cipu-chan, he just went hunting. That's how Daddy makes his living."

"No, no,no!" the five-year-old android screamed. "REALLY GONE!"

"Honey, Daddy can't die, and neither can we. Don't worry, he'll be back."

"You don't understand," wailed Cipu. "Go to the forest and look for yourself! See what I say's right, 'kay, _haha-san_?"

"Okay." Arale sighed and walked out the door towards her husband's hunting grounds.

Upon her arrival, she saw nothing. Must be busy, she thought.

"SHUJIN-KUN?!? YOU THERE?!?"

No answer.

Again she called plaintively into the wilderness.

Again, no answer.

In her vain attempt to serarch for #17, Arale tripped over something…

His rifle. And laying next to it, his axe.

"Hoyo? If he's not here, how come his stuff is?" Arale was truly puzzled… but there were chores to be done and food to be eaten, so she took the rifle and axe back with her to the cabin.

Unfortunately, she hadn't seen what her daughter had…two old men standing on their front lawn, laughing evilly.

"Bad guys," muttered Cipu as she watched Gero and Myuu on her lawn. "I think they took _chichi-san_…I'll kick their asses!"

END CH. 2

NOTES:

Ya gotta love Norimaki Cipu. Eternally five years old, attitude and hair like her "father", eyes and quirkiness like her "mother". She, having been 5 for 25 years, combines the intuitiveness of a child with the wisdom (and bad habits, to a point!)of an adult.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3…Arale tries to thwart Gero's and Myuu's plans and get her _shujin-kun_ back… will she succeed?


	3. Mother-daughter Battle vs. Evil! Who wil...

****

His Demons, chapter 3 :

__

Mother-Daughter Battle against Evil ! Who will Claim Victory ?

A DBGT fanfiction by LadyRivka

Gero caught the curious black-haired female android staring out the window. He decided to make a little « personal visit » to the daughter of his « creation ».

A knock on the door. BANG. BANG.

Cipu, not knowing who it was, quickly rushed towards the door, opening it with all of her strength, sending it flying off of its hinges.

The eternal five-year-old looked the old mad scientist up and down, and yelled, « You're a bad guy. Whaddya want, mister ? »

« Is your mother home ? » he asked ominously, smirking.

« She went out looking for _chichi-san_. »

« Well, he's never coming back, sweetie. Aw, too bad, » said Gero in mock sympathy.

« Well, I'll MAKE you bring him back ! » said the obstinate little android as she fired one of her rocket-arms at the doctor.

Gero quickly caught it and crumpled it.

« _N-nan da_ ? Now I only have one arm, shithead ! »

The doctor chuckled sadistically, a laugh that was soon repeated by Myuu.

Just then, Arale landed in her front yard. There was her daughter, with her left arm missing, and two old men cackling like mad. She could spot the Red Ribbon logo on the more « normal-looking » one's uniform and tall, Cossack-like hat.

« Doctor Gero… » she thought aloud. She didn't need to think twice woman's intuition told her that this was the man who had made her husband's life a living hell.

The doctor crossed to her while Cipu, frightened, ran back in the house. « _Joshi… o-namae-wa Norimaki Arare desu ka_ ? » (« Girl…is your name Arale Norimaki ? »)

Arale stuttered, somewhat scared. « _H-hai, soo desu yo_. » (« Yes, it is, by the way. »)

Gero smirked. « Well, I'm here to tell you your husband as you know him is dead. »

« WHAAT ! ! ! »

« Yes. I, in a sense, killed him. Made his personality nothing with my latest creation- a fully artificial copy of him that is totally obedient to me and Dr. Myuu here. The two have already begun the process of fusion and will destroy the Earth. And you, girl, can do nothing about it… »

« WHY ! I can do plenty ! » Arale positioned herself into a fighting stance, remembering all those years ago when she, as a fully robotic child, had sent Colonel Blue flying into Egypt…and if she had continued her travels with the young Son Gokuu, Gero would have ceased to exist and _shujin-kun_ and his twin would have been normal human beings.

« Not so fast, girl, » growled the mad scientist. « I have plans for you. You don't realize you are the most technologically advanced being on this planet, do you ? It was impossible for even Dr. Myuu and myself to attain such a wonderful creature without using a human base. And your creator is one of the biggest buffoons on the face of the Earth… »

« SHUT UP ! You're going to get it, both of you ! » Arale ran up to Gero, and, without a nanosecond's hesitation, kicked the mad scientist upside the head. HARD. 

As Gero was regaining consciousness, she yelled, « NEVER insult _Hakase-san_ ! »

« Oh, and why not ? » yelled Myuu from the background.

« 'Cause you're going to get THIS ! » Arale leaped up into the air. « PRO…WRESTLING…MOVE ! ! » She half-nelsoned Myuu and sent him flying into the forest, maybe even farther.

« Good, good, » smirked Gero. « I could use some strength like that… You are a loyal wife, yes ? »

« Yes, but only to who _Shujin-kun_ really is. He is not your property he is not a number you damn well know that, but still you use him as your pawn ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ? ! ? »

Gero cackled evilly. « The question is…what's wrong with you, my dear ? You are a _jinzoo-ningen_- why aren't you acting like one ? Instead of a weapon of destruction, you are but a simple country housewife who cares too deeply about the lives of petty humans to be truly efficient…you are… »

Before Gero could finish his last sentence, Arale dashed behind him and managed to chop one of his arms off. « Retribution… » she whispered.

« Retribution, girl, as you wish, » yelled Gero as he went to find his comrade and Super #17. « For soon your husband's ultimate form will come to kill you, traitor ! »

Arale ran back in the cabin, scared as all hell. Was she a traitor ? Should she die ? Or was she right after all ?

Again she went back to mindlessly sweeping the house, praying that everything she was told would turn out to be a lie…

END CH. 3

In chapter 4 : Will Super #17 even arrive ? Can Cipu be repaired ? etc. ….

JAPANESE VOCAB NOTE :

__

Hakase : Professor- Arale-ism to refer to Senbee.


	4. Expecting the Unexpected

****

His Demons, Chapter 4:

__

Expecting the Unexpected

A DBGT fanfiction by LadyRivka

That night, the ultimate question still lay inside of Arale's mind.

Was she, in fact, a traitor? Did she deserve everything she was going through?

"No, no, it can't be", she whispered to herself in bed, half-crying. "If I were a traitor, I would've given in to _shujin-kun_'s so-called "creator" by now. I would have…" She lay there in her futon, restless as hell, worrying about everything in the universe and seemingly nothing simultaneously. "Calm down, Arale…everything's going to be okay. Your daughter, who fought so bravely, will be taken to Capsule Corp. tomorrow to get her arm fixed. You need some sleep…sleep…"

With the very repetition of the word "sleep" she had made herself believe everything would turn out for the best…and had also made her eyes shut in serenity until morning.

The sun rose, and Arale prepared for her day. The thought of her being a traitor to her husband and other _jinzoo-ningen_ nagged at her very insides. But she knew she wasn't. She tugged at her apron-strings out of nervousness as she heard a loud BANG at the door.

Cautiously, she crept out into the main room of the cabin, wanting to know who was knocking at the door. Slowly, she turned the handle, and the two mad scientists appeared with what appeared to Arale to be a cross between her husband and a hideous monster, the demon spawn of Hell (which, of course, we all know he kind of is).

"_Na-nani_?" she queried, her breath trembling.

"Today is a glorious day, you traitor bitch," smirked Gero.

To which Myuu replied, "Today is the day you will DIE at the very hands of the man you love…" Both scientists cackled evilly.

"He isn't…he…isn't…_shujin-kun_!" yelled Arale, at once scared and defiant.

"Yes, Arale…I am I." Super #17 looked her straight in the eye, a non-verbal death threat.

The lavender-haired replicant shrieked. "#17, I order you to kill her," yelled Gero.

The freakish cyborg, a hideous persona of his former self, slowly stepped towards his wife…closer…closer still…and then he turned around and shot a lethal energy blast to Gero and Myuu, sending them back to whence they came.

Arale just stared, puzzled.

"I needed to kill them first," said Super Juunana. "You…you are my main objective right now until I can reach Son Gokuu and my sister's family." He pointed his finger at her. Arale shuddered, and then moved into a fighting stance.

"Why? WHY? Dammit, why?"

Super #17 just looked at her for a minute, his facial expression awkwardly blank. "I need…to kill."

"Don't you remember who I am?" She extended her hand in greeting.

Juunanagoo looked startled and said nothing. A flurry of images came through his mind, of the twenty-five years they had spent in that cabin, of their daughter…

A long pause. Awkward silence for both parties.

"Arale, I have bigger fish to fry than you. Son Gokuu…I still hate him. I still want him dead. But you…I can't." he turned around and left, taking to the air to surprise Kuririn's family and Gokuu.

Arale breathed heavily. She was safe…for now. She and Cipu-chan had better not leave the cabin for a few days, even though her daughter needed a new arm. She grabbed a Robobitan A out of the kitchen cabinet and drank, somewhat relieved.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

In Chapter 5: The END of this story. J As in, what happens to Juunana and Arale? Also, a NEW CHARACTER!!! YAAYY!!!


	5. One Life Lost, Another Gained

****

His Demons, Chapter 5:

__

One Life Lost, Another Gained

A DBGT fanfic by LadyRivka

Night after night, Arale began to worry. Her consumption of Robobitan A was such that Cipu was lacking in nutrients and was starting to freeze up.

But then a voice from inside her head suddenly yelled, _Do you want to be stuck here for the rest of eternity or not? Get to Bulma! GET TO BULMA!_

Arale doubted herself for a moment; but then her gut-twisting turned into more positive gut feelings that she should see Bulma Briefs about her daughter's condition.

So off she went in her air-car, flying ever steadily towards Capsule Corporation with her half-paralyzed daughter in tow.

The purple-haired replicant was warmly greeted by Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, who offered her some lemonade and cookies.

"I'm sorry about your loss," blurted Mrs. Briefs.

"What…what do you mean? Surely you, Doctor, or your daughter can fix Cipu-chan here!"

"No, no, my daughter and I can fix her, most definitely. But not even the gods can fix who died today…"

"Who, _Shujin-kun_?"

"If you mean Cyborg #17, yes. He died. He had to. Earth was at stake, and Gokuu and #18 killed him with a two-step maneuver."

Arale sobbed into Mrs. Briefs' shoulder. "Say it isn't so…say he'll come back… it wasn't his fault…it never was…Gero had a hold of his brain, dammit!"

"There, there," cooed Mrs. Briefs as she patted the android's shoulder. "Life isn't fair sometimes. You have to live with it. Be strong, sweetie. By the way, I can take you and your daughter in to see my Bulma…would you like that?"

"Y…yes, please," whispered Arale.

The Briefs, Arale, and the unconscious Cipu clutched in Arale's hands wandered towards Bulma's lab. Bulma's parents left, letting Arale cherish a few precious moments of silence.

Then the intercom blared on like all the plaintive screams in Hell.

"Who is it?" asked Bulma.

"A-Arale. Norimaki Arale."

"Come in! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" The massive gate-like doors opened, and Arale was compelled to enter.

"I-I have a problem with Cipu here…"

"Yes, she's quite a wreck. I could fix her in about an hour, give or take. By the way, I'm very sorry about your loss."

Arale snapped. "ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY YOU'RE SORRY?!? DO SOMETHING! JEEZ!"

Bulma just stared at her.

"_Anoo, sumimasen_. [Umm…I'm sorry]."

"It's okay. In your situation I'd be devastated. Here, let me take Cipu and fix her up."

"Okay." She handed the unconscious raven-haired artificial five-year-old girl over to her creator.

"Oh, and by the way, I have a surprise for you." Bulma winked. "Bra grew too old for her, so I'm giving her to you, reprogrammed."

As Arale stuttered out "Huh?", Bulma went into her lab to fix her daughter.

Arale just sat there, in front of the door. There was no way in hell that _shujin-kun_ would come back. Dr. Gero had tracked him down, used him for his own insidious purposes, and left him on a sort of kamikaze mission. Arale prayed his original self was in heaven, rejoicing with gods and heroes of the distant past, and that Gero and Myuu went back to Hell where they belonged. She hoped life as a widow would be everything it had been with her husband, maybe even that she could start over…even if it meant leaving the cabin and returning to Penguin Village, her hometown…

All of a sudden, a CREAK came from behind. She looked up and saw Bulma, with two little android girls peeking underneath, both yelling, "_Haha-san_!"

"Thank you, Bulma, for fixing her. And…who is this one?" She pointed to a _jinzoo-ningen_ with dark pink hair and black eyes that eerily resembled her as a child (apart form hair and eye color).

"That's Cerise. Or, if you want to get formal, _Capsule Corp.-no Jinzoo-ningen Nigoo_. I made her as a plaything for my daughter when she was younger; she quickly outgrew her when things like boys and makeup caught her eye. It's the best I can do to replace #17…"

Arale looked Cerise in the eye and said, "You are beautiful. I will try to love you to the best of my ability, like I do my other daughter. I love you…" She bent down and hugged the android.

"I love you too, Mom," said Cerise.

Teary-eyed, Arale carried Cipu and Cerise, her two bundles of joy, and headed out to her aircar, her heart simultaneously sorrowful because of her husband's death and joyous because she had someone else in the family to love.

END


End file.
